Ellis and the beast
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Ellis lives in a small town in Georgia and loves to read. What happens when he meets a beast named nick? Crappy summary I know, but what can ya do?


Ellis and the beast.

Disclaimer – I don't own l4d2 or beauty and the beast.

A/N – R&R

One day in the town of savannah, GA, 23 year old Ellis was going to the book store in town. As he was walking he said hello to the towns folk, too focused on the book he had to notice the towns people talking about how strange he was. It's not Ellis's fault he likes to read instead of going hunting or fishing like all the other young men in this town. He also didn't notice the watchful eyes of one Keith Campbell. Keith has had his eye on young Ellis since he first saw him in the town 3 years ago. Ellis passed by the town baker and said hello. "Hello Ellis how are yah today?" The baker asked. "I'm great I just finished this book it was wonderful there was sword fights an'….." Ellis stopped talking when he realized the baker was no longer listening to him. He just shrugged and continued on his way to the book store. Once he got to the book store he quickly walked in and said hello to the shop keeper. "Hello Ellis, done with that book already?" The store owner asked walking down from the ladder attached to one of the shelves. "I couldn't put it down it was so interesting." Ellis said handing him the book before going to skim the shelves for another." I'll take this one." Ellis said handing the book to the shop keeper."That one? But you've read it five times." The book keeper said with a smile." Its mah favorite one." Ellis said. "Well if you like it so much, you can keep it." The book keeper said handing the book to Ellis. "Really? Thank you so much!" Ellis exclaimed taking the book and left the shop. Ellis was half way home when he was stopped by Keith and Dave. "Why hello Ellis what've you got there?" Keith asked grabbing the book. "It's a book , please give it back." Ellis said reaching for the book but Keith moved it away before he could grab it. "How can you read a book with no pictures?" Asked Keith skimming through the book. "Well some people have imaginations." Ellis said trying and failing to grab the book. Ellis almost had it when Keith dropped the book in the mud and said "You need to get your head out of the clouds Ellis…." Keith couldn't finish the sentence because a huge explosion erupted from Ellis's house. Ellis quickly grabbed the book and ran off.

When Ellis got home he quickly put the book inside and went to the basement where his father, Bill, was working on another invention. "Dad you alright?" Ellis yelled walking down the stairs. "Yeah I just made one last adjustment to my machine it should work now." Bill said running a hand over his fore head. "If it works are you going to take it to the fair?" Ellis asked smiling at his father. "Well let's see." Bill said turning the machine on. As the a log was put into place by the machines mechanical arm an axe quickly chopped it in half and chucked it across the room to the pile of fire wood. "OH MY GOD IT WORKS!" Ellis yelled excitedly. "Well Ellis, I'm off to the fair I'll see you in a few days." Bill said hugging Ellis and going up stairs to pack and get ready for his journey. Ellis smiled and walked upstairs to read his book. After his father left he heard a knock at the door. He answered and saw Keith standing there. "Hello Ellis." He said walking past Ellis into the small house. "Hello Keith." Ellis said angrily. "Ellis you know I have this vision, me coming home to a big house dogs resting by the fire today's hunt roasting on the fire and my dainty wife rubbing my feet." Keith said kicking off his shoes and propping them on the table. "Your wife ….?" Ellis asked giving Keith a weird look. "You Ellis anyway, Ellis what I've come to ask is, Will you marry me?" Keith asked grabbing Ellis's hand and kissing it. "No Keith I will not marry you!" Ellis said pushing Keith out of the door. Little did Ellis know was that Keith had the whole town outside ready for the wedding. Keith just growled and walked away. "Don't be upset Keith no one can resist you." Dave said walking up to Keith. Keith just nodded and headed off to the bar.

Back at the house Ellis was walking around the house angrily. "Can you believe that guy?" Ellis said to no one in particular. "Me, His wife jeeze ." Ellis said walking back inside. Little did he know that his father was in trouble?

Bill rode through the forest. It was getting dark and cold and Bill was pretty sure he was lost. Everything was quiet until he heard a wolf howl in the distance. He quickly tugged the rains to make the horse move quicker. The wolfs came in a huge pack and started attacking. The horse got scarred and sped off in a random direction. Bill got thrown off the carriage in front of a huge castle. Before he could get back on the horse ran away. Bill walked through the gate and up to the castle door. He knocked loudly and yelled "Hello? Anyone home?" The door opened and he walked in. "Hello, anyone there?" Bill yelled into the house. "*Gasp* a human he shouldn't be here!" Whispered a voice so quietly Bill wasn't even sure he heard it. "SSSSSHHHHH its okay the master isn't here." Said another voice. Then Bill saw a light coming towards him. "Hello, who's there?" Bill asked squinting to see who was there. He was surprised to see a candle stick and a small clock coming toward him. "And what do we have here?" He asked picking up the clock. "Put me down." The clock said squirming. "What kind of technology are you?" Bill asked turning the hands on the clock face counter clockwise. The clock managed to wiggle free and jump down. "Hello ." Said the candle stick. "I am Louis, and this is my good friend coach." He said pointing at the clock. "Hello I am bill, and I was looking for a place to rest." Bill said. "Well you've come to the right place, follow me." Louis said hopping away. "Louis the master will be angry." Said coach walking next to Louis. Louis stopped hopping when they came to a sitting room with a large fire and a big comfy looking armchair. "Here sit put up your feet." Louis said pointing to the chair. As Bill sat down he heard coach mutter "Not the master's chair." After bill sat down a tea pot and a tea cup came hopping up to him. "Hello, I'm Rochelle and this is Francis." The tea pot said as she poured tea into the cup. "Here, drink up." The cup said in a gruff voice, a voice you would not expect to come from a small cup. Bill was about to drink when he heard a low growl. He turned around and saw a huge beast. "What is this person doing here?" It growled. "Now Nick calm down he just needs a place to stay for the night." Rochelle said in a calming voice. "He is a trespasser; take him to the dungeon NOW." Nick yelled. The appliances had no choice but to take bill to the dungeon and lock him up.

Ellis was washing the dishes when he heard a horse galloping towards the house. Ellis quickly ran outside and saw his father's horse but his father nowhere in sight. "What's wrong? Where's dad?" Ellis said as he ran up to the horse and grabbed the rains. The horse whinnied loudly and tried to run off in the direction it came. Ellis quickly jumped on the horse and they sped away. The horse took Ellis to a scary looking castle and stopped inside the gate. Ellis walked up to the door and noticed it was open and walked inside. "Hello? Dad?" Ellis yelled into the castle. He saw a light in a hallway and walked to it. But as he neared it it got farther away. "Hello, is mah father here?" Ellis asked. He didn't get an answer but kept following. When the light started to go down a stair case he asked again "Is mah dad here?" Still no answer. The light led him down to a room that looked like a dungeon. "Ellis!" Bill said from his small cell. "Dad!" Ellis said running up to his father's cell door. "Ellis get out of here. It's not safe." Bill said worriedly. "Not without you! I've … " Ellis couldn't finish talking because a low growl behind him. He whirled around and saw a huge beast. "Get out of here!" The beast yelled. "Not without my father. I can't leave him he'll die down here." Ellis yelled back. "Your father is a trespasser and is now my prisoner." The beast said. "I'm not lea…." Ellis was cut off by his father "Ellis I'm not long for this world leave and don't look back." Bill said sadly. "No please let 'im go." Ellis said on the verge of tears. "I can't because he needs to pay the price." The beast said coldly. "Then I'll…. I'll take his place." Ellis said looking at the floor. "Ellis no." Bill said sternly. "Dad please, I've made up my mind." Ellis said not looking at his father. "Very well, Louise, Coach tend to the boy, I'll deal with his father. " The beast said quickly taking Bill out of the room. "Wait!" Ellis shouted but it was too late the beast was gone. "We are sorry Ellis but when the master makes up his mind there's no changing it." Louis said as he locked the door to Ellis's cell and left. Ellis sat on the floor in the middle of his cell and cried.

Upstairs Nick had just thrown out Bill and was in the sitting room. "Master why don't you let the boy sleep in a room, he could be the one to break your curse." Rochelle said as she hopped over to where Nick sat. "She might be right you know" Said Louis. "Fine you asshats, if it'll shut you up." Nick said getting up and going back down to the dungeon.

In The dungeon Ellis was looking out of the small window of his cell and shivering. "Hey you." The beast yelled through the door. "Yes." Ellis asked shakily. "Would you like to live in a room instead of a cell?" Nick asked. "What's the catch?" Ellis asked skeptically. "You can't run away." Nick said. "Well I don't know." Ellis said. "Do you WANT to stay in the dungeon?" Nick asked trying not to yell."No." Ellis said. "Then follow me." Nick said opening the door to Ellis's cell.

Ellis followed Nick upstairs and looked around. "So, there is one rule, don't go into the west corridor." Nick said sternly. "What's in the west corridor?" Ellis asked. "Just don't go in there." Nick half yelled. Ellis nodded and stayed quiet. When they got to the room Ellis was going to stay in the beast turned to him and said "I want you to join me for dinner. And that's an order." Nick said before walking away. Ellis ran into his room and collapsed on the bed. "Oh don't worry kid it'll get better." Said a voice from somewhere in the room. Ellis shot up and looked around, seeing no one but a wardrobe and a desk. "Over here." Said the voice that Ellis realized was coming from the wardrobe. "What?" Ellis asked. "The Master is just in a bad mood don't worry." The wardrobe said walking towards Ellis. "How do you know?" Ellis asked pulling his knees to his chest. "Because I know, Names Zoey by the way." The wardrobe said politely. " Hello zoey I'm Ellis." He said with a small smile. Then the door open and the tea pot and tea cup hopped in. "Hello I'm Rochelle and this is Francis. Would you like a drink?" Rochelle said as she and Francis hopped over to Ellis. "Hello I'm Ellis and yes." Ellis said as he sat on the floor and took a sip of tea. "The master is expecting you for dinner." Rochelle said. "I don't care I'm not eating with him." Ellis said glaring into his tea. "The master won't be too happy about that." Rochelle said as she and Francis left the room. Ellis just shrugged and sat on the bed.

In the dining room Nick was waiting for Rochelle to come back with Ellis. "He said he doesn't want to come." Rochelle said as she hopped into the room. "WHAT!" Nick yelled as he ran upstairs. He stopped at Ellis's door and said "I thought I told you to come down to dinner." Ellis jumped at the sound of the beast's voice and said "I'm not hungry." "Maybe if you were a bit nicer." Coach said . "Please come down to dinner." Nick said angrily. "No." Ellis said curtly. "Fine if you won't eat with me then you can STARVE!" Nick yelled and walked off. After Ellis couldn't hear the beast's footsteps anymore he opened the door. "Why don't you come down to dinner sweetie?" Rochelle said. "Well I am hungry…. Okay." Ellis said and followed them down to the dining room. When they got to the dining room Ellis sat at a chair in the middle and waited for his food. After he ate he decided to explore the castle. He walked through many halls all lined with weapons and suits of armor. Ellis came to the stair case that led to the west wing or the east wing. The east wing is where his room is and the west wing is forbidden. But Ellis being the curious boy he is went to the west wing. As he walked through the west wing he noticed the main hall was a complete mess. Ellis continued down the hall and noticed that all of the doors in the hall where open but not the one at the end. Ellis walked up to the door and opened it. In the dimly lit room he could see a huge portrait that had claw marks going diagonally from the top right corner to the bottom left corner. Ellis moved the pieces back together and saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. Ellis was focused on the man's beautiful green eyes he almost didn't notice the bright pink rose on the table. Ellis walked over to it and was astonished by its brightness. Ellis was about to lift the glass case when he heard a low growl from behind him. "I thought I told you to stay away from here!" The beast yelled. Ellis turned and the beast was growling at him. "LEAVE!" The beast yelled. Ellis then turned and ran. Ellis ran out of the castle and into the woods. He saw the carriage and guessed that his father took the one that Ellis saw out here earlier. So Ellis went back and hopped on the horse. They were halfway to the center of the woods when the wolf's attacked. Ellis was thrown off the horse and into the snow. Ellis was about to get pounced on by a wolf but something big and furry attacked the wolf. Ellis got up and realized it was the beast. Ellis couldn't help but watch the beast fight the wolfs. After a few minutes of fighting the wolfs ran off. Ellis looked at the beast and the beast said "I'm sorry I yelled at you , now please come back to the castle." Ellis nodded and grabbed the horse's rains and led it back to the castle.

Back at the castle Ellis and the beast where in the sitting room and Ellis was helping the beast with his wounds. Ellis was dipping a rag in some warm water and saw the beast licking his wounds. "Don't do that." Ellis said as he tried to wipe the beast's arm with the rag. Before Ellis could do it the beast pulled his arm away. Ellis glared at him and tried again but the beast once again moved his arm. " Would you stop moving?" Ellis asked angrily. "It hurts." Nick said through clenched teeth. " It wouldn't hurt if you didn't move so much." Ellis said. " I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't run off" Nick said. "I wouldn't have run of if you didn't scare me!" Ellis retorted. Nick just sighed and let Ellis clean his wounds.

The next morning Ellis went down to breakfast and the beast was already seated. For breakfast they were having oat meal. As Ellis was eating he looked up to see the beast eating with his hands. Ellis giggled at the display. Nick heard him laugh and stopped eating , he then picked up his spoon and tried to eat his food that way. When Ellis saw him struggling to eat he put his spoon down and picked up his bowl and drank his oat meal like a liquid. The beast put his spoon down and followed suit.

After breakfast they went outside. There was snow everywhere on the ground, so Ellis picked up a handful packed it into a ball and threw it at the beast. The beast jumped when he felt the cold snow hit the back of his head. When the beast realized Ellis threw it he picked up some snow and threw it back. But Ellis dodged it and ran behind a tree to hide. After their snowball fight they went inside to warm up.

"Ellis, I want to show you something." The beast said grabbing Ellis's hand. "Okay." Ellis said letting himself be lead away by the beast. Nick led him to a hallway he hadn't been in before. "Okay, close your eyes." Nick said stepping in front of Ellis. "All right." Ellis said warily closing his eyes. Nick waved his hand in front of Ellis's eyes and smiled. He lad Ellis to a door and opened it. " I heard you like to read." Nick said. "Yes I do. Can I open my eyes yet?" Ellis asked impatiently. "Not yet." Nick said letting go of Ellis's hand to go and open the curtains to brighten the room. "Okay now open." Nick said walking back over to Ellis. Ellis gasped when he opened his eyes and saw a huge library. "You can have it if you want." Nick said. " Oh mah god, thank you." Ellis said hugging the beast. The beast didn't know what to do in this situation so he gingerly hugged Ellis back. "Ellis, will you read to me?" The beast asked. "Ellis nodded and picked out a book.

Meanwhile back at the village Bill ran into the town bar. "Help , Ellis has been kidnapped." He yelled. "What?" Keith asked. "Ellis has been taken by a beast!" Bill yelled. "A beast…. Are you all right old man?" The town baker asked. "Yes I'm fine it's Ellis you should be worried about." Bill said. Everyone in the bar started to laugh. " What did the beast look like?" Asked Dave trying not to laugh. "He was huge , 6'2 I believe." Bill said. "With sharp teeth and fangs?" A villager said. ""Yes!" Bill exclaimed. "You really are crazy old man." Dave said laughing. "Fine , if you won't help me I'll save him myself!" Bill said leaving the bar and setting off on his journey.

That night the beast told Ellis to put on a suit and meet him in the ball room. Ellis did as he was told and when he got to the ball room he saw the beast wearing a white suit with a blur button down dress shirt. "Beast what is all this?" Ellis asked. "I want you to dance with me." The beast said holding out his hand. Ellis took the offered hand and started dancing with the beast.

Later as it became dark the beast and Ellis were eating dinner. Ellis didn't eat much and was now just pushing his food around his plate with a fork. "Ellis what's wrong?" The beast asked Ellis. "I just miss my father." Ellis said sadly. "Come with me." Nick said getting up from the table. Ellis didn't say anything and got up and followed. The beast took Ellis back to the room with the rose and picked a mirror up from the table. "Here ." The beast said handing Ellis the mirror. " A mirror?" Ellis asked. "It's a magic mirror , say anything to it and it'll show it to you." Nick said. Ellis nodded and said " Show me my father, please." The mirror swirled and showed Ellis his father. Bill was currently dragging himself in the woods. "Oh no my father he's in the woods I have to save him!" Ellis yelled. The beast nodded and said " Okay but take the mirror to remember me by." Ellis smiled and hugged the beast and ran off.

Ellis found his dad in the woods and took him back to the village. The villagers where in front of Ellis's house and when they saw Ellis and his dad and yelled " There's the crazy old man!" Ellis got off the horse and said " What are you all talking about?" "Your father was just parading through town yelling about a beast kidnapping you." Keith said. "It's true." Ellis said in his father's defense. "Can you prove it?" Dave asked. Ellis took out the mirror and said " Show me the beast." The mirror swirled and showed the beast looking sad. "The Beats exist!" The baker yelled. "We should go kill it to prevent the next kidnapping!" Keith yelled. "NO!" Ellis yelled. "Why not? You have feelings for the beast don't you?" Keith said laughing. "Come on everyone!" Keith yelled hopping on his horse and running into the woods. Ellis quickly hopped on his horse and chasing them.

Back at the castle the beast was watching the rose wilt, today was the last chance he had to tell Ellis he loved him. He walked out onto the balcony and looking into the woods. He turned He heard a noise behind him and saw a man he had never seen before. "So you're the beast who kidnapped Ellis." The man said. "Who are you?" Nick asked. " I'm Keith." Keith said pulling out a sword and lunging at the beast.

Downstairs , the town had broken into the castle and where now fighting the house hold appliances . Louis was burning people and Zoey was bashing peoples head's with her wardrobe doors. Ellis ran up to the castle and made his way through the fighting crowd and upstairs. He ran up to the room with the rose and saw the beast and Keith outside fighting. Keith had pushed the beast over the edge and he landed on a gargoyle. Keith then jumped on the beast trying to stab him but the beast pushed him off. They were now fighting on the edge of the wall and Keith stabbed beast in the chest before the beast pushed him. Ellis ran over to the beast and pulled him back over the railing. He laid the beast on the floor and said " I'm sorry this is my fault." Ellis said with tears running down his face. "No it's not." The beast said weakly. "Ellis I… I love you." The beast said. "I love you two." Ellis said and laid his head on the beast's chest.

Little did they know was that they had confessed their love for each other before the last rose petal fell and broke the curse.

Back on the balcony Ellis was crying , then he felt the beast start to rise. Ellis lifted up his head as the beast's body floated into the air. There was a bright flash of light and the beast fell to the floor. Ellis rubbed his eyes and looked at the beast , but it wasn't the beast it was the man from the portrait. "B .. beast?" Ellis asked. The man sat up and looked at Ellis and said "Ellis it's me." Ellis looked at the man and knew it was the beast. Ellis hugged the beast and said " I thought you were dead." Ellis said. "Ellis you broke my curse." The beast said and then kissed Ellis.

Around the whole castle everything started to change , the gargoyle disappeared and everyone turned back to normal.

The next day Nick and Ellis were once again in the ball room and were dancing together. Louis then grabbed Zoey and they started dancing. Francis and Rochelle followed suit.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
